Cloudy Crystal
by IAmBirdMan
Summary: A compilation of one-shots. Fluff. :D There's supposed to be more but I'm such a sloth so.. :D
1. New Neighbors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm not such a troll, well sometimes.

**Chapter 1: New Neighbors**

"Juvia, dear! The Fullbusters are here! You know what you're going to do, don't you?" The voice of her mother drowned the sounds from the television, making Juvia snap away from her trance.

"But mommy," she said lengthening the way she said it as most children do, "Juvia is watching Spongebob!"

Her mother suddenly appeared in the doorway and said, "Remember that announcement about the newly opened amusement park this weekend?" Juvia then looked at her mom helplessly. She told Juvia that if Juvia had welcomed the Fullbusters, she would get whatever she wants and of course being a mom, she knows her daughter's weakness well. The said mother just stood there and put one hand on her hip waiting for Juvia's answer. She looked cute at the moment trying to weigh her options, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Okay. But you should also buy Juvia a new toy!" her words sounded resigned as she left the room and sulkily walked towards the door and into the bright sunlight.

It took Juvia some time to reach the house to the Fullbusters even though they actually live next to each other. Each step was slower than the next, intent on showing her mother that she didn't like it one bit. By the time she got there, only some more boxes are left to carry. Her father was carrying one box with another man who she decided is Mr. Fullbuster towards the house. Juvia ran to her dad and grumbled something about her mother being demanding and such, pouting all the while. Mr. Lockser laughed at her daughter's indignant attitude and introduced her to Mr. Fullbuster.

"Hi. I'm Juvia. Nice to meet you!" she said with a sudden change of attitude and smiled at him.

"I'm Mr. Royce Fullbuster, pleased to meet you." He smiled back and then invited them inside where it smelled of spaghetti and somehow felt like home. Their house mostly consisted of two colors, white and blue. It can be seen in the sofa, the curtains, the rags and just about everywhere you look. It gives off a cool vibe which Juvia is so familiar with. The Fullbusters are, after all, a family of ice mages. Juvia looked in awe and didn't notice Mrs. Fullbuster coming towards them.

"Does it look too bright for you, little missy?" Mrs. Fullbuster asked as she looked at Juvia who appear startled. The woman was pale with long black flowing hair stopping just above her rear. She smiled warmly which Juvia thought was rather a contrast with how she looked.

"Did you do this? This looks a lot like Juvia's room! Juvia thinks it's beautiful!" she replied with much enthusiasm and continued to regard the place with delight. Mrs. Fullbuster seemed pleased at Juvia's reply and seeing that Juvia was eyeing the painting upstairs, she said, "Why not go upstairs and see more of it? I'm sure Gray will be glad to show you around. Don't take too long since the food is nearly done. Okay?"

Juvia's delight grew and managed to mumble a quick response as she made her way to the stairs as fast as her short legs could manage, her big curls bouncing as she took each step. She then positioned herself in front of the rectangular painting. Looking at it more closely, it was vertically divided into four. Each part showed a different season in where in starts from winter to summer to autumn and strangely ends with spring. _What a weird order of the seasons._

From the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Curious, she tiptoed towards it and peeked through the ajar door. There sat Gray, looking bored, his gameboy abandoned. He was staring of to space, absent-mindedly stroking the little black husky that's lying next to him while a diamond-shaped ice is floating on his other hand. Morning sunlight hit the rotating crystal, sending its colorful reflection all over the room. Juvia's eyes playfully eyed the crystal and its maker, amazed at how something so simple can create such a magnificent sight. She inched a little closer to get a better view but accidentally bumped the door, ending Gray's reverie and making his and the pup's head turn to her direction. Mouth hanging, trying to find an excuse and failing, she looked at him and smiled sheepishly. All of the sudden, the pup stood on its four legs and darted towards Juvia.

"No! Frost, stop!" Gray unsuccessfully grabbed the pup but caught air instead and the second he lifted his head, there he saw Frost on top of the girl, licking her face vigorously.

"Haha-S-stop! Th-that tickles!" She sputtered, trying to control her laugher. "H-help Juvia!" She was laughing hysterically now. Her plead seemed ironic since she looked like she was having the moment of her life.

"Gray! What's going on?" called his mom, Liora, from below.

"Nothing mom!"

With a sigh, Gray tore Frost away from Juvia. She lay there; her hair messed up, panting from laughing too much.

"Ju-Juvia's sorry!"Trying to stand up but her energy failed her and only got up unto a sitting position.

"It's okay. It's not really your fault. It's weird that he likes you immediately."

"Juvia likes him too!" She said grinning broadly. Gray found her smile _kinda_ cute.

"I'm Gray." He held out his hand for her. Juvia tilted her head slightly wondering what to do with Gray's hand. She poked it and looked at Gray. Then he laughed. Juvia decided he liked his laugh.

"You don't know about shaking hands? And I'm the one from the mountains." He took her hand and made a demonstration.

~(-_-)~

"Food is r-Oh! Isn't that...huh." Liora burge in, surprised at what lay in front of her. Her son was rather hugging Juvia from behind as he taught her how to play Pokemon on Game Boy. They looked up at her with their big eyes and blinked in return.

"I'm teaching her how to catch a Pokemon." He replied with a monotonous voice.

"Aww! Ignorance sure is bliss!" With that she reached for Juvia's hand and helped her stand up.

"Why not let me borrow Juvia? Then later you can play with her until evening." Liora smiled at him then took his silence as a yes.

Gray didn't know whether his annoyance is by the fact that his mom is stealing his new friend or that Juvia is the one who's having his mother's attention. Either way, the situation irked him somehow.

"Come Juvia! Let's go down and eat some of my delicious meals." Liora then started to lead Juvia downstairs but the little water mage abruptly stop. Gray's mother looked at her questioningly.

"Gray should also go down with us. The many-er, the merrier!" His mom just got to laugh at that. Juvia offered her hand to Gray who's sitting down and stroking Frost on his lap. He looked at the hopeful little girl to his mother who just shrugged and back to Juvia again.

"Hmph." He looked back at the pup on his lap. Juvia wondered what's with the sudden change of Gray's attitude and started to make a face but a second later, she felt his hand clasping her own as he used her as a support to stand up which left Frost looking dejected on the floor. Juvia's face considerately brightened up, to which made Gray gave a little smile and was both suddenly dragged by Liora. He then looked at Juvia again and caught himself thinking that he liked the smiling Juvia.

~(-_-)~

**A/N:** So this is my first ever fanfic story. I hope you like it. See the word I used there-hope? Anyway, please review if you want me to continue this 'cause I'm such a lazy ass without some 'inspiration'. And many thanks to my friend, Matryoshka475, you rock dude.


	2. Peace Offering

**Chapter 2: Peace Offering**

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

**A/N: **Just to be clear, they were about 8 years old in the last chapter and the time skip would make them about 15 or 16. Oh, and thank you for reading. :D

~(-_-)~

_Fast forward by 7 years…_

"Gray, you have a minute to get out of that bed before I drag you out of it!" Liora shouted from below.

"Mmm." His response was muffled through the blanket and pillows covering his face from the sunlight.

"If it were Juvia, Juvia'd get up now. Gray's mom is scary when angry." The water mage observed, she was sitting down on the floor stroking Frost's fur. Gray moved the blanket away from his eyes and looked at her. The sunlight hit her hair and skin making it glow, adding the smile that's on her face, he'd say that she looked…nice.

She then looked at him with her big blue eyes and said, "Why are you looking at Juvia? Is there something dirty on her face?" Embarrassed at being caught, he tore his eyes away from her and got up. Gray proceeded to go to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Juvia with a questioning look.

~(-_-)~

He let the cold water ran through his entire body to relieve his drowsiness. Through the week, Juvia was always in his bedroom whenever he woke up or rather Juvia was always in his bedroom trying to get him to wake up. The Locksers were given a chance to do a mission which required them to go abroad. Even though she's a really reliable daughter, her parents wouldn't let her be alone in the house and asked the Fullbusters if they could let her sleep with them for the week. The Fullbusters agreed without a second thought. She was given the guest room which was adjacent from his own. Unknown to him back then, one of the reasons Liora accepted is to make advantage of the situation and that is to make Juvia an accomplice to waking him up. He was both glad and disappointed that her parents are now on the way home from their week-long work from abroad. Glad that he can have his privacy again and disappointed that her voice won't be the one waking him up in the morning. _Why am I disappointed in that?_ Sure, Juvia's soft, soothing voice was a lot better than Liora's loud and piercing one. He came up with a couple more excuses to convince himself that he wouldn't miss her warm voice along with her strong yet soft hands as she shook him every morning. Gray abruptly turned his head as he heard his name being called from the hall asking him if he's dying in there 'cause she can prepare his funeral right there, right now.

"Gonna be right there mom!" Gray called back. He got back to showering and silently cursed under his breath for thinking too much.

On the way back to his room, he found that Juvia is now playing with his playstation. Gray let her borrow his console as long as they have separate save data and he'd already finished that game last week.

"Still on that level, huh. Why not allow me to help you on that one?" He offered as he crossed the room and started to change.

"Then that's not fun. Juvia's sure she can-", the words got stuck in her throat as she turned around to see Gray only on his boxers and in the process of wearing his pants. His chest muscled was more pronounced that ever. Her eyes trailed down to his hard abs and wandered through his stomach. He found her staring at his body with eyebrows furrowed, her arms moving towards his side.

"What happened?" she asked, voice filled with concern. He fought the urge to flinch as her cold soft fingers made contact with his hot skin as she touched the cut that ran from his lower chest up to his abdomen. Gray made effort to hide the trembling he felt under her touch.

"I-It's nothing." He reassured her in a weak voice, afraid that if he made it any louder it'll break. Her face suddenly relaxed and smiled weakly.

"What are you worrying about? It's just a scratch." He bragged. She grinned at his confidence and then suddenly the strands of her light blue hair were flying all over her face as Gray ruffled her hair. Her face fell and she pouted. He laughed. As if not wanting to miss the fun, a fur of black and white suddenly flew towards Juvia and drove her to the floor. It's a lot like their first meeting the only difference is that Frost is a lot whole bigger and that Gray's hand is in his stomach, laughing his head off.

~(-_-)~

"Juvia hates Gray and Frost." She tried to sound resentful towards them but it came out like child whose lollipop was taken from her. She was looking out from the backseat window of the van on their way to the airport. Some grey clouds hung in the sky, as if threatening people for a rain. One of the accused was sitting next to her, trying to ask for her forgiveness but is apparently still being ignored. She was rather cute while ignoring him with her puffy cheeks and all.

The Fullbusters upfront seemed indifferent of their fight and was rather cheerful. They were looking forward to their long-awaited double date as couples with the Locksers. Just as how Juvia become close friends with Gray, her parents had become close couples with his parents. This looked kind of weird at first but since they can't avoid seeing their parents for the last 7 years, got used to it. They are now exiting the freeway and had just entered the highway which leads to the airport.

~(-_-)~

There were hugs and kisses as the family was reunited. The Fullbusters made their report about Juvia being a good girl and her parents praised her for it. They made a small talk about how was their vacation and the Locksers replied that it's mostly work but they got an hour or so to take a tour which was okay. Tired and hungry from the travel, they suggested that they eat in a restaurant. As they searched for a place to eat, he noticed Juvia's eyes locked into something from a shop window. Their parents were now a good deal away from them. Giving the item one last look, Juvia raced towards her parents. Smiling to himself, Gray stayed a little far behind them, seeing Juvia smiling for him again in his mind.

Luckily, the restaurant they found was serving only a few people. They got themselves a huge round table, each family sitting opposite each other. Juvia still refused to acknowledge him after several attempts and their parents are now oblivious as they exchanged stories about their past and current missions. They ate and talked a little bit more but taking Juvia's parents feeling into consideration, they decided to head home.

"Mom, dad. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Gray told his parents as they entered the parking lot.

"You could have done that when we've left the restaurant," Liora sighed, "Be quick." He muttered a yes and turned around. Liora could have sworn that her son was grinning broadly as he left them.

Back in the van, Juvia's parents occupied the seats behind the driver and Gray has no choice but to join Juvia in the back. He smiled at her but she did those puffy cheeks again. Wanting to tease her, he poked her cheeks and she looked at him with menace and bit his finger. Next thing he knew, he was clutching his finger and whispering it comforting thing while Juvia smiled contently to herself.

"Why you little-", Gray started his offense by poking Juvia in her sides and a second later, she was dying of laughter.

"S-stop! T-that's unfair~", she complained between laughs. Juvia then tried her trump card. "Liora~", after hearing that, Gray stopped and looked at his mom while he felt a sweat ran down his neck. It seemed that Liora is too occupied to give her full attention but instead just said one word: "Gray."

He tore his hands away from Juvia and inched from her as far as possible. Juvia let herself chuckled at that, seeing that he's still scared of his mom. The way back was quiet for everyone seemed tired, there were a few cars on the road which was nice since it took them a shorter time to get home. When they arrived and got out of the car, Juvia stretched her arms as if to wake up those sleeping muscles. She proceeded to stretch her body to the left and then to the right. He noticed how her pink shirt is hugging her figure tightly and just how her legs looked smooth and firm. Gray found himself admiring her curves starting from her hips all the way up to her bosom as it went from one side to the other. His daze was cut short as his father called him to help them carry the luggage. He tried to tear his mind away from Juvia's body as the image started to implant itself in his brain. Shaking the thought off, he willed himself to focus on carrying the bag in front of him. He started to sing a song hoping that the distraction can break his train thoughts. Juvia, still as innocent as ever, looked at Gray weirdly as he sang out of tune carrying her parents' luggage and walking towards their house like a penguin.

~(-_-)~

Evening fell; the huge dinner prepared by the Fullbusters for the Locksers is now sitting comfortably on their stomachs. Though Juvia is still clearly ignoring him, she acknowledged his presence by letting him help her prepare the table. Their parents were now on the porch, having coffee. Juvia stayed inside to play with Frost who's a little too happy to see them earlier and nearly drove Juvia to the ground. He found them in the living room both tired from all the jumping and running, the dog sleeping and looking happy as she stroked his fur. He was almost jealous of the dog since he just lay there looking cute and Juvia already forgave him.

Gray signaled Juvia to come over to the kitchen. As if forgetting that she's still angry, she complied and followed him while making sure that she doesn't wake up the dog.

"Why did you call Juvia here?" Suddenly remembering that she's supposed to be angry, her voice sounded all but curious.

"I just thought that maybe I can ask for your forgiveness now."

"No. Juvia will not give in to Gray." She said as a matter-of-factly and turned around from him.

"Even though I'll prepare your favorite dish?"

"Not a chance."

"What if I tell you that I already got that videogame you want?"

She almost considered it for a second before she shook her head.

"Huh. What if I delete your save data?"

"That's blackmail!" She accused while looking back at him.

"Just kidding. Now that I have you attention again, would you care to open this for me?" He reached for something in this back and revealed a small pink box tied with a blue ribbon. Juvia eyed the box suspiciously and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Come on now, it's not gonna explode or anything." She shrugged and decided to open it anyway. As the lid was taken off, her face changed from amazement to disbelief. It was the butterfly necklace she laid her eyes on earlier. From afar, it looked charming and now looking at it closely, it may as well be the most beautiful thing that Juvia has ever seen. Four big aquamarine stones filled in the spaces of the wings and at the tip of the upper wings, started the silver chain. She looked back at him hopefully.

"What? Do you think I'll be the one wearing this?" She grinned and tightly wrapped her arms around him which made Gray catch his breath.

"Can't. Breathe." She released him, still grinning, and Gray smiled at her.

"Juvia now forgives you." She proclaimed and then took the necklace from its box. She then tried to wear it around her neck but her efforts were in vain. Seeing Juvia struggling to put it, he positioned himself behind her and put her hair on the side. Gray took the clasp from her hands and connected the two ends together.

"Done." Juvia dragged Gray to the nearest mirror and admired his gift. The butterfly rested a little below her collarbone.

"Oh yeah, that's also my gift for your birthday since it's just around the corner." She made a sulky face at that but looked at the jewelry and realized that it doesn't matter whether it's her birthday or not, the only important thing is that Gray thought about pleasing her when he bought it.

"It's okay for Juvia. Does Gray mind if Juvia show it to them?" She looked as if she's ready to dash out of the room the minute he said yes.

"Of course not. That's yours now anyway." She grinned again and gave him one more hug.

"That's why Juvia really likes Gray!" And then she left Gray there thinking to himself that he should start to avoid Juvia's hugs.

~(-_-)~

**A/N: **That took me long enough. Yay for chapter two. Many thanks to JuviaIce and Matryoshka475 for reviewing! And you who's reading this right now, please review and constructive criticisms are welcome. :D


	3. What a Day!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail, not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3: What a Day**

"Rare to see Gray up so early." Juvia commented. "Especially for the first day of school."

"Not really my doing." Gray replied as he fell in step with her.

"Of course not." She teased.

"Did Gray forget his lunch?" Juvia asked.

"As if. I wouldn't want to go back there and be lectured until dawn."

"What a motivation." She chuckled.

Gray did a look over at Juvia.

_So, she's not wearing the necklace. Shame. But I wouldn't really count this as an important day. She looks great in the new uniform. But of course I wouldn't tell her that. Why the hell would I?!_

Even though spring, the cold air of winter hasn't left Magnolia just yet so students have to stick a little bit more with the winter uniforms.

"Why is Gray looking at Juvia? Does Gray like my new uniform?" Juvia ran a little ahead and spun which showed her upper thighs. Oh no, he will not let that happen again.

"Juvia, I think you shouldn't go spinning around 'cause you wouldn't want showing your legs to everybody." He informed her. He didn't know if he's acting a little bit over protective but better safe than sorry.

"Hai, Gray-sama!" She stood straight and saluted him as he walked by. He just shook his head.

"Let's go. It's still a little early but we better head there just in case."

"Hai, Gray-sama!" She yelled and walked stiffly like a soldier.

"Quiet down! People are still sleeping. And would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Just walk normally!" He demanded.

"Eh? Are you ashamed of Juvia?"

"That's not it! Just, ugh! Do what you want."

"Ahaha! Gray! It's so easy to tease Gray~"

"Hmph."

"Juvia is sorry. Forgive Juvia?" She did those big puppy eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yay!"

High school. They're high schoolers now albeit freshmen. They stopped at the somewhere near the building's entrance to look at their respective homerooms. They have the same. 1-B.

"Classmates!" She cheered as she scanned the list.

"Yep. And him again." Her companion grumbled and he turned his head towards the person he's talking about.

"Who?" She followed his eyes. "Ah! What's wrong with him? He's fun." He looked incredulously at her. "And also, Gray hasn't fought with him for almost two weeks now! Isn't that a change?"

"He was away."

"The point is that Gray hasn't fought with him." She insisted.

"Yeah, whatever." Gray ended the conversation. She has a nice logic. Very nice logic.

"Oi, stripper! Unusual to see you have clothes on." The person they were just talking about called from outside the crowd.

"Speak of the devil." Gray muttered. "Shut up, Natsu." He replied. Gray cursed his brain for thinking of a better comeback just a second later. But he said it anyway. "Unusual to see you attending high school, didn't they liked you in elementary school?"

"Recond broken." Juvia mumbled as the rivals headed for each other.

"What did you just say? You calling me stupid?" Natsu hissed as the two clashed their foreheads against one another.

"I didn't say that, dolt." Gray bit back.

"You implied it, idiot."

"I see you know the word imply, nitwit."

"I knew that before I became a high schooler, flea brain."

"Well, it was used in elementary, imbecile."

"So what, blockhead?"

"And that just shows are narrow-minded you are, dunce."

"That's it!" Natsu broke the glaring contest and started to remove the thing around his wrist.

"So it comes to that, huh." Gray, too, started to remove his.

Juvia, who was standing from Gray's back just moments ago, was now pushed away from him by the crowd forming around the two guys. She was worried about what would happen to the two, especially Gray. The murmurs of the crowd which consisted of 'Suspender' and 'remove' reached her ears. Juvia would've stepped on the body in front of her if not for the dying sound of the crowd and only to be replaced by the sound of firm footsteps that seemed to echo as everyone grew silent.

The crowd made a way for the footstep's owner without a word. Even the two who are the center of attention stopped to look at the reason of the crowd's silence.

"A-ah," was all the two could manage as they saw the Titania standing just a few meters away from them with a cold look.

They did deserve the look. From the crowd's point of view, Natsu's Suspender was laying on the ground, a fire starting in his hand. Right in front of him was Gray and was just about ready to mold.

The Titania looked around and raised a brow. The crowd started to disperse (some were actually running), and the both of them hastily put their Suspenders back.

"Come walk with me to the office." Erza commanded. The two fidgeted and looked at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing they've seen.

"Better than me dragging you." She continued. Natsu and Gray abruptly looked at her, eyes wide open. Erza walked towards the school without a glance back, expecting them to comply without a complaint.

The two glared at each other once more before running towards the scarlet-haired girl ahead.

Juvia left with the crowd but stayed in the entrance of the building, thinking what just happened was a great way to start high school. Erza and Natsu went passed her with a simple greeting, Gray only mouthed classroom at her as he quickly changed shoes and catch up with Erza.

~(-_-)~

Erza was just like them, a freshman but of respectable (or rather scary) demeanor. Although a freshmen, she was quite well-known ever since elementary. Rumor has it that she has defeated a gang of delinquents who were blocking her away, singlehandedly. Some say that she's actually a reincarnation of a famous swordsman because of skill with the blade. Some even said that she nearly became a murderer because someone accidentally ruined her cake. But rumors are rumors and the truth may only be revealed by Erza herself.

A door opening and closing and a report about a late principal later, Gray and Natsu were standing outside the office looking hopefully at Erza.

"You're both lucky that the principal isn't here yet. Removal of your Suspender is a serious offence." She looked like a mother lecturing her children about bad manners. "But since it's the first day, I'll let you off." A mother indeed. "Just think of it as a favor." Maybe not.

Their frowns turned into a grin and they cheered. Also, they wondered how the heck they were supposed to return the favor. Maybe she'll let them help her kill some bandits or maybe be her bodyguard during her yakuza businesses. Either way, they just hoped that she'll forget about it.

"And you know what?" Erza continued as the two looked suddenly nervous, thinking maybe she changed her mind. Natsu and Gray braced themselves mentally at what could happen.

"I've missed you both!" The scarlet-haired girl hugged the two tightly. This was not what they were expecting. The two were surprised at her but managed to hug back a second later.

_3 seconds. _

_5 seconds. _

"Uh…" Gray tried to detach himself from the embrace but to no avail.

_6._

_7. _

_8. _

_9. _

_10._

"Getting weird don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah." At last, Erza released them. "It's just that I've really missed you both. I haven't seen you guys in a month!"

"It's only a month. I would have exchanged anything to not see this guy over here," Gray pointed at Natsu. "For a lifetime. There's also this time you're gone for three months and not even a story to tell on your return.

"Well, that's different."

"How different?" Natsu asked. "Did you meet someone whose attitude towards like is to cherish every moment with those important to you and let them know that you care about them the most?" Natsu grinned after his speech. Gray was speechless at Natsu's words.

"You can say that." Erza confessed, pink hue tinting her cheeks.

"H-how did you even get that idea?" Gray directed at Natsu.

"It was taught way back in kindergarten. Didn't your teacher told you that or were you too busy stripping?" Before Gray could bit back a reply, a familiar voice called out to them.

"So, how was the mission?" The principal, Makarov Dreyar, asked as his little figure walked towards them.

"I completed it without any troubles." Erza assured.

"I hope it's always like that." Makarov said under his breath.

"Yes, principal?"

"Oh no, nothing. What are you three doing here anyway?"

"Ah that! This two h-" Her words were cut short as Gray covered her mouth and Natsu carried them both on his back. And ran.

Everything happened in an instant that Erza and Gray didn't have a time to react. Makarov was left in front of his office, standing, brows furrowed, as the trio disappeared around the corner. He tried to process what just happened but thought better of it.

_It's not like it's something important. It's just the first day anyway._

~(-_-)~

"Oi, baka, put us down!" The ice mage demanded as they, Erza and him, bounced at Natsu's shoulder.

The three were now a good distance away from the office. Natsu faced to his right, thinking Gray was there, to mutter something about Gray being impatient and that comes from bad upbringing. Wrong direction. What he saw was Erza's skirt bouncing up and down with every step Natsu took, her undergarment peeking.

The simpleton he is, Natsu said, "Erza, I can see your panties."

The body in his right shoulder stiffened and Natsu felt goose bumps crawling from the back of his neck to his arms. Gray managed to yell at Natsu about having an IQ lower than dirt before Erza detached herself and landed in front of the fire mage.

The ambience of the room turned cold and hard and a shiver ran through Natsu's back.

"Ano..Erza?" Natsu asked obliviously, tilting his head to the one side in question.

"Natsu Dragneel! You are the most dimwitted creature I've ever seen! How the hell did you even exist!?" Gray continued his rant as he pounded his fists on Natsu's back.

"But it's just panties! She wears more lewd clothing sometimes!" A growl escaped Erza's lips.

"JUST SAY SORRY, BAKA!" Gray could now feel the Titania's aura, cold and menacing, and he was so sure it will not show mercy.

Natsu went on as if Gray hadn't said anything. "I mean I've seen them many times in the beach and sometimes I see Lucy's because of her short skirt, well not sometimes since she keeps on skipping so it's became a daily thing but I think Erza's are better 'cause of those cute strawberries and little cakes but-" his words about a rather detailed observation of Erza's underwear was caught in his throat.

The Salamander didn't even noticed Erza's Suspender missing from her wrist until she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, swords appearing behind her back. Gray started to count but lost count at 20. More than enough for two persons. _Gulp._

"E-Erza, I take b-back what I s-said." Natsu stuttered.

"Erza, spare me! It's that good-for-nothing's fault!" The raging eyes of the Titania were on Gray. Her pupils were now gone, replaced by burning fury.

The swords started moving. Each blade was pointed at two mage's direction. All it took was Erza's raised arm to send all of her swords flying towards them.

Terrified screams rang throughout the hallways but no one came to look for its source.

Two sets of wide opened is what Erza saw after the attack. Their owner's body trembling as their arms held one another.

"Is death a reason for intimate contact?" Erza teased the two but they didn't let go, yet.

Her swords outlined the body of the two. It was positioned on the wall just some inches from their bodies so they didn't dare move.

The Titania waited for a reply but it looks like the two lost their ability to talk. She didn't think that she'd scare them that much. She was only practicing her acting abilities that she got from her last mission.

The bell rang.

"Let's get you two going or we're gonna be late." Erza said casually as she reached for their arms and dragged their bodies away from the ragged site to the safety of the classroom.

"I look forwards to having more fun with you guys. Good thing we three are classmates." She smiled at that.

It's going to be a long year.

~(-_-)~

At the classroom, Juvia repeatedly looked at the door. It's been some time since the bell rang.

_Where are you, Gray?_

Lucy noticed Juvia's head turning whenever a sound came from the door.

"Juvia-chan, it's okay. Erza's with them both." The blond assured Juvia. "It's not like she'll do anything to them. That's just ridiculous. Ha-ha."

Juvia didn't know how to reply to that so she thanked the opening of the door. Erza had her arms around the limp bodies of Natsu and Gray. The water mage ran towards Gray. She took him from Erza's arms into her own.

"Gray!" Juvia exclaimed as her body took his weight. She put her arms around his body to keep herself steady.

"Ugh..," was only the sound the ice mage could muster.

"Juvia was so worried!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

_Ah…It smells good. And what's that? It's soft. On my chest._

Gray slowly opened his eyes to blue hair. His head was resting on the crook of Juvia's neck, his nose inhaling her scent. Then suddenly, as if in a trance, Gray kissed her neck. He felt her stiffen under him.

"G-Gray." Her soft, warm voice, if a little hesitant, asked him. That got him back to reality. He quickly detached himself from Juvia, only to see her face so read and hand unconsciously reaching for her neck.

"A-h... I-I didn't know why I did that…" Gray stammered as a blush crept to his face as he replayed what he did. He looked around. They were all staring at them.

"Ahaha. Don't mind us, so I'll just go to my seat now. Ahaha." He said loudly as he awkwardly walked to his seat.

"At least we know he's okay." Lucy shrugged and went to tend to Natsu as Erza left him in her care.

Juvia was still standing at the back of the classroom, her cheeks still burning and wondering why Gray did that.

Gray sat on his chair and let his head hit the desk.

_Idiot! Why the hell did I do that? What is wrong with me? Gah! I'll just blame Erza! It's her fault!_

That moment he hated himself for his actions but hated himself more because somehow deep inside him, he knew he didn't regret it.

~(-_-)~

Opening, entrance ceremonies and homeroom done, students of all grades had their lunch. At 1-B, a group of friends put their desk together to make a long table and ate. Lucy brought a huge bento from home which can be eaten by almost 5 persons so everyone (mostly Natsu) ate it with her.

Juvia and Gray sat awkwardly beside each other. It was how they have always sat so nothing weird about it. Except that kiss.

Juvia tried to catch Gray's eyes but the ice mage seems intent on looking at his bento. She bit her lower lip and tried to act normal. She opened her bentou and was about to take her first bite when she noticed Gray, still not touching his lunch.

"Ano..Gray? When will you eat?" She asked, looking at him from under her eyelids with those big blue eyes.

"Huh? Ah..yeah." Gray stiffly opened his bento, trying not to look at her.

_It's nothing, Gray! Just your lips touching skin. Her soft skin. And she smells so good. That's how she always smell so nothing new. Wait. I didn't know she always smelled that good. I want to do it again. NO! Gah! Stop being a pervert Gray! Dammit._

The water mage's eyes were on Gray the whole time and she was surprised at his peculiar behavior. He was deep in though and all of a sudden, his eyes bulged and he seemed to be hating himself on the inside.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oi, Gray! Stop worrying Juvia, it's either you strip or eat!" Natsu shouted from the other end. That broke Gray's [perverted] thoughts.

"Oh yea? Well I can do both so shut up!" Gray bit back proudly; it's an ice mage thing.

Natsu snorted at his reply and ate again. At least that got Gray going again. He needs to stop all this thinking and just talk to Juvia. It's not like it'll kill him.

"So, uh, Juvia…" He was glad he sounded normal.

"H-hai?" A blush threatening to spread across her pale face.

"Uh.."

"Gray! Pass the food around, will you?" Gajeel demanded and pointed at the bento that Lucy was trying to pass to them. The ice mage felt annoyance at the iron dragon slayer's interruption.

_Control yourself, Gray. Control. You can't just punch him. That's not socially acceptable. Society will frown at your actions._

"Here. Hope you choke on it." Gray wished as he gave the food to Gajeel, who murmured thanks and wished that it will happen to Gray too.

When Gray turned back to continue their interrupted conversation, Juvia was talking to Cana.

Lunch ended without another word between the two. Then 6th period. First day of school is over. Just like that.

Gray and Juvia walked home together, all their friends live at the opposite direction, and an uncomfortable air hung around them.

"Juvia." Gray said weakly.

"Hai?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just forget that I kis-what I did earlier."

"Hai."

"Don't you have anything to say?"

She shook her head.

"Come on! Sure you have."

No answer.

He blocked her way and held her at arm's length. Juvia was looking down the pavement, seeming unable to look him in the eyes.

"Aww! Don't do that. Gray-sama will be angry!" Gray shook her and released her from his hands.

Gray heard her snort and she leaned close (a little too close in Gray's opinion) and whispered.

"Gray no baka." And ran towards home, smiling.

"Hey! Don't run from me!" Gray ran after her, their shadows following them in the pavement as the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the very long wait. I was too lazy to write, I haz no inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it. And is Gray kinda OOC? Please let me know!

Also, please review! Maybe that'll get me going...maybe. To all those who reviewed, I love you guys. You made me happy. :D


End file.
